Up And Down
by L. Drayton
Summary: John and Sherlock try out a roller coaster. It doesn't go down too well with Sherlock. No slash.


**Hi guys! This is me attempting another Sherlock fanfiction! Feel free to tell me anything about it (i.e imperfections, criticisms, praise) Enjoy!**

**- Livvy D xxx**

Up And Down

"I don't understand how you even got me here," Sherlock said, clearly slightly vexed and somewhat uneasy. It was not something John usually associated with Sherlock and consequently something that surprised John when he looked over and saw it flickering across the detective's face.

"It's okay, Sherlock," he uttered. "This will be fun."

Sherlock snorted and wriggled a bit in his seat, hands snaked round the padded bars which were keeping him in place. "Fun," he repeated, skepticism laced into his words thickly.

"Definitely."

"John, do you know how many people die of roller coaster related injuries a year?"

"No. But seeing as we're on a roller coaster, I don't think I want to." A few seconds silence then John said, "It's not too late, you know. You can get off if you're scared."

"I don't get 'scared,' John," Sherlock declared.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Be my guest." Then there was a loud clank and they moved forward slowly. John could hear some teenagers laughing behind him and a woman crying in front if him.

They picked up a bit of speed and John whooped. It had been years since he'd been on a roller coaster and he'd missed it so much. The immense rush and the windswept 'I've just come off a roller coaster' hair and the inevitable wobble in his step as he walks away. He had missed it all. And now he was getting a bit too excited.

"Isn't this great, Sherlock?!" he yelled at his friend who didn't respond. At this, John looked over. Sherlock's knuckles had turned white from the grip he had on the bars and his eyes were screwed closed tightly. He looked absolutely petrified.

John laughed. He knew Sherlock had been scared! He knew it!

They began to slow down dramatically. John knew what was coming and decided to spend the 'build up' time admiring the rest of the amusement park which he could see so clearly.

"Is it over?" Sherlock murmured when the roller coaster came to a complete stop at the summit. He cracked an eyelid open and immediately shut it again when he saw how high up he was.

John heard the teenagers whoop as they started the descent, the woman and a few others screamed but... not Sherlock. Sherlock reached over through the bars and clutched onto John's jumper sleeve tensely. John took a moment out of his laughing into the wind to look back over at his friend.

He was as white as a sheet and his face was the same as before except... Was that a... No. No, it couldn't be... That couldn't be a tear rolling down Sherlock Holmes' cheek, surely?

But it was. John did the only thing he could and slinked his hand up to his jumper and gently undid Sherlock's grip, sliding his fingers into Sherlock's hand and holding it firmly. The same stiff grip was returned, so much so that John began to think that he'd never have feeling in his hand.

When they came to the second (but less high) ascent John squeezed Sherlock's hand tighter.

"John," Sherlock whispered, barely audible over the sounds of the clicking of the roller coaster and the wails of the woman in front.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm scared."

"What of?"

"This." With that the coaster set off on the second descent, twisting upside down on the rails as the track dictated.

"John!"

"It's okay! This is supposed to happen!" John assured, because of course Sherlock wouldn't know whether the coaster was coming off the rails or something else equally horrific with his eyes being shut.

John still enjoyed the coaster and laughed a bit as they sped up for the second lap. Roller coasters were good fun, but obviously not one of Sherlock's favourite things. Especially when the doctor heard a slight choking sound and turned to look at his companion for the third time that day only to notice a stream of tears running down his face as he realised they were going round again.

"You should of got off. I thought you were scared."

Sherlock didn't hear him and John sighed.

"It'll be over soon," John promised as they climbed to the pinnacle. "Then I'll find you some t-" his breath was knocked from him as they tore down the track. He couldn't help but whoop, despite Sherlock's distress. He punched the air with his free fist and smiled.

When the descent was over and they were yet again rising up to the second plummet John called, "Only one more! You're doing fine!" Sherlock nodded.

When the ride was over a man came over to undo the bars, he gave a strange look at Sherlock, who hadn't moved a muscle (not even in his face).

"You okay, mate?" He questioned.

"He's fine," John replied, giving the most false smile he'd ever given anyone. The man gave him a further strange look then proceeded to free the other passengers.

"C'mon, Sherlock. It's over."

"Still moving."

"No. We're on the ground now, look." Sherlock violently shook his head, acting like a stubborn child. He still hadn't relinquished John's hand or opened his eyes.

"Come on!" Still no response. "Right. Fine then." John got up and out of the coaster, yanking his hand free of Sherlock's. The detective flinched but didn't move. John leaned over and pushed him out of the seat onto the floor, he spread his hands out in time to stop his face hitting the floor, and turned round to glare at John. It really didn't have the desired impact and John just smirked and started walking away. Sherlock stumbled to his feet and brushed himself down, jogging to catch up with John.

"Coffee?" John suggested.

"Sounds good," Sherlock muttered, still a bit shaken up and wobbling slightly as he walked next to his friend, his legs weak.

"Tell me next time, okay?"

"Right."

"Are you okay?" John asked, stopping and turning to face the detective.

"Fine. I'm fine... I'm... I'm not fine," he admitted. Unfortunately, Sherlock was feeling slightly ill, and still nervous. Every scream of pleasure from other roller coasters made him want to run and hide and every step sent a wave of nausea through him.

"What? What's wrong? Are you still scared?"

"Scared? No. I just... Yes."

"Oh... Do you want to sit down?" John asked, not entirely sure how to handle the situation. The doctor in him saw the developments of a phobia, but he refused to believe that Sherlock could have a phobia of anything. But the shaking, unease on his feet and the sweat which was lining his face was enough to prove his suspicions correct.

They sat down on a nearby bench and Sherlock closed his eyes.

"Being afraid is nothing to be ashamed of," John said, quietly. "You should have told me. I understand." When Sherlock didn't respond, John continued. "You know, I'm scared of thunder. It reminds me of the gunshots. I'm not ashamed of it. I told you the second the news reporter said it on ITV, and that night was so much easier with you there to assure me it was alright. I can return the favour when you're scared, but you've got to let me know, okay?"

Sherlock nodded, letting John's words flush through him. He looked back up at the coaster, immediately feeling the fear creep back through him and shutting his eyes tightly.

"Sherlock?"

_Cut it out, Holmes. You're being irrational. It can't hurt you if you're not on it! But it could come off the tracks... It could come off the tracks and fall on you. Crush you and John. Then you'd die. Horrifically. No-one would recognise your body._

Sherlock started panicking, his on thoughts working him up. He automatically reached out and gripped John's hand on the bench. John didn't question the movement and just returned the gesture, knowing that even though Sherlock didn't approve of sentiment even he needed it sometimes, and now was one of those occasional times, and John was just the best person to provide it.

**And that's it! Hope it was okay for you all and you enjoyed! xxx**


End file.
